moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Geoffrick Stoneward
'''Geoffrick Stoneward '''is a Gilnean military officer and member of the House of Stoneward. The younger brother of Lord Toderick Stoneward, Geoffrick often serves as his representative as necessary and is his brother's confidant. Geoffrick currently serves as High Commander of the Stoneward Regiment in the Gilnean Army, safeguarding his family's lands, the County of Corvric. History Childhood Born under the shadow of his older brother, Toderick, Geoffrick was also raised to the same high standards as the rest of his siblings. He was expected to be a close friend and advisor to his older brother but wasn't groomed for any actual positions. As a younger boy, he often quarreled with other children. Geoffrick had a fiery temper and constantly got into fights. Only his older brother and sister were capable of quelling his temper. The three Stoneward children were very close growing up, and didn't find much cause to fight amongst each other. As Geoffrick grew older, he began martial training as his brother did underneath retired High Commander Reginald Locke. Geoffrick was less favored than his older, more cunning brother, Toderick, by Reginald Locke. He still proved that he was an excellent fighter. However, what he had in brawn and athleticism, he lacked in intellect. He was cunning regarding his use of weaponry and strategy, he certainly wasn't a simpleton. Geoffrick lacked motivation for studies outside of warfare, bored by literature, mathematics, and history. His ignorance towards them caused him to fall short in these fields. Reginald Locke still enjoyed mentoring young Geoffrick, even if he was more difficult to discipline. Afterwards, Geoffrick followed in his brother's footsteps and enrolled in the Royal Military College of Gilneas. During the last year ofhis studies at the academy, his eldest brother suffered a crippling wound. Toderick's military career would be over, leaving Geoffrick as the best chance the House of Stoneward had at producing a military general. Adulthood Geoffrick graduated from the academy and enrolled in the Gilnean Army at the end of the First War. As an Ensign, Geoffrick was assigned as the aide-de-camp of a high ranking officer in the 7th Brigade of the Gilnean Army. Geoffrick served his officer well and a few years later was promoted to Lieutenant. As he transitioned from adolescence to adulthood, he had become protective of his brother who had lost much. But he did find time for love, he had fallen in love with a lovely woman. Joanna was the daughter of a wealthy Gilnean commoner. A self-made man, her father had built his enterprise from the ground up, owning several factories. They courted for some time, but their love was quick and both of their fathers approved the match. They were married. Shortly after his marriage, Geoffrick was promoted to the rank of Captain. A few years later, Joanna gave birth to twins. One a boy and the other a girl, Geoffrick named them Kerwin and Katelyn. And a few years later, they would have a second son, whom they named Arthur. Geoffrick was a happy man, he had a loving wife and children he admired. An easy life went on for several years until of course, conditions worsened. The Northgate Rebellion The Northgate Rebellion erupted and called Geoffrick to war. Geoffrick fought valiantly, nearly losing his life on several occasions. Towards the end of his service, his commanding officer was slain in battle and Geoffrick was promoted to the rank of Major and joined the Senior Officer corp of the Gilnean Army. The Northgate Rebellion also took the life of his eldest nephew. This was saddening for Geoffrick but he sympathized for his brother. However, his father perished shortly afterwards. This did not improve his grief and his temper grew shorter from then on. Geoffrick comforted his older brother, now the Lord of the House of Stoneward in these harsh times and grew closer to him. The Worgen Curse Just as things appeared to be settling down, the Worgen Curse erupted. Sending his homeland into chaos, Geoffrick was infected in the fall of Stoneward Prison where his family was called to take shelter. Fortunately, he had arranged for his wife and children to be moved to the country as the situation worsened. Eventually, the family was rescued from Stoneward Prison. Geoffrick rejoined the Gilnean Army and fought the Forsaken throughout the Invasion of Gilneas and valiantly in the Battle for Gilneas City. He eventually evacuated with the rest of his family, reuniting with his wife and children in Keel Harbor, to the Howling Oak. Following the crisis, Geoffrick joined the Gilneas Liberation Front with his nephew, Nederick. Geoffrick remained on the Gilnean Liberation Front until the uneasy truce was called with the Forsaken. Stormwind City Geoffrick departed to rejoin his brother in Stormwind City and resided there for a few years, picking up mercenary work where he could take it. Geoffrick missed the soldiers life but he had no interest in any wars not involved in protecting his country. Return Home Geoffrick eventually returned home with his brother after he planned to resettle the County of Corvric. Geoffrick assisted his mother, Eleanor Stoneward, as steward for a time. Years passed and the Third Burning Legion Invasion of Azeroth began, Geoffrick hastened to rejoin the Gilnean Army ranks and retained his old rank. Geoffrick sadly remained at home, overseeing the recruitment for more soldiers in Stormwind City per his duties as Major. He received a medal for his service, nonetheless. At the end of the Gilnean Campaign, Geoffrick learned that his brother, who had returned to the military after undergoing an operation, would be High Commander of the newly formed Stoneward Brigade. Geoffrick was promoted to be his Commander and second-in-command. Geoffrick returned to the County of Corvric and fought beneath his brother in quelling the Beckett Rebellion after his mother was assassinated. Shortly after the rebellion, his brother would return abroad and Geoffrick was promoted to High Commander after his brother's retirement and named his steward and Baron of Corvchester. Category:Characters Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:House of Stoneward Category:Warriors